Tournament of Dominance
by Thomas3Garchomp
Summary: Ash just finished the Sinnoh League in second. He beat Paul, and reached a point he hasn't ever reached before. Yet, a new challenge is about to arrive. One that will force him to grow, or crash and burn. No idea on romances yet.
1. Reunion

**Now for those who just came from chapter two. I decided for the beginning of this story to publish two chapters at once. Impatient kids. Hehe.**

**Here is my story, 'Tournament of Dominance.' Enjoy.**

The crowd was dense. There were all types of people scattered throughout the crowd. It wasn't a surprise really. Having hundreds of people attempt to enter the city through only ten entrances generally was a bad idea. With more boats constantly arriving and few people getting through the entranceways, there wasn't much chance of the crowd lessening anytime soon.

No one particularly cared though. The time in the crowd was worth it. After all, this was the location of the largest tournament in the world. The Champions' Crowning. Occurs only one every ten years, this tournament was the only way to be crowned a 'champion' of pokemon. Any trainer who was anyone was entered, and any fan who ever laid their eyes on a pokemon battle was either attending, or preparing to watch at home. The entire Pokemon Island was going to be filled to the brink with pokemon enthusiasts.

Among the thousands of separate conversations going on in the crowd, there was a spiky haired boy screaming at the top of his lungs. You zoom in to see that the boy had a hat on his head, and a yellow mouse creature on his shoulder. Ash Ketchum opened his mouth again to scream.

"Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Gary, someone. Where did every one go?" Ash called in despair. He lowered his head and let out a sigh. Finally he looked at his shoulder and exclaimed, "Looks like were on our own Pikachu, huh Pikachu?" Ash's eyes widened as he didn't see Pikachu. He spun in a circle as he attempted to look farther over his shoulder. Finally he stopped and let out a groan as he realized that he was all alone.

**One day earlier**

_Dear Ash Satoshi Ketchum,_

_Hello, Mr. Ketchum. My name is Harley Telimon, vice president of 'The Champions' Crowning' tournament. The C.C. tournament shall be starting two weeks from now, and I would like to cordially invite you to attend as one of the tournament's 300 'Selected Trainers.' If you accept this proposal, you shall receive several special accommodations of the position. _

_-An opportunity to have an opportunity to reserve a suite at the prestigious hotel 'Milotic Majesty.' _

_-A free ticket to a luxurious cruise headed for Pokemon Island._

_-And many other privileges afforded to a 'Selected Trainer.'_

_If you accept this proposal, send a message back with the pokemon that delivered this message. We shall then send the details. We at the C.C. tournament would appreciate your cooperation._

_Sincerely, Harley Telimon_

"This is so cool," Ash exclaimed as he once again skimmed through the letter that had arrived at his house just under two weeks ago.

He was sitting in the Vermillion City Pokemon Center only an hour before the cruise ship was scheduled to leave. He had arrived the night before, and was preparing to head to the port to board the ship.

"Don't flatter yourself, Ashy boy. There are two hundred and ninety-eight other people who had the exact same letter. Excluding me," a mocking voice said from behind Ash. Ash looked behind him to see the spiky haired brunette researcher, Gary Oak.

Ash frowned before snapping, "I know that."

Gary shrugged before saying, "You just have a tendency of overconfidence."

Ash pouted before replying softly, "Do not."

Yes, Gary Oak also received the exact same letter as Ash. Both had immediately accepted, and arranged to travel to Vermillion City for the cruise. Gary hadn't missed even an opportunity to annoy Ash. Gary checked his wristwatch before commenting, "Whatever, but we might miss the cruise if we don't leave soon."

Ash shrugged before claiming, "I'm ready whenever. Mom just started to freak out."

"Well I need to make sure that you have plenty of clean underwear packed, Ash."

Ash groaned as he turned to see his mom dragging a suitcase across the pokemon center. She had insisted on coming to see him off on the cruise. Finally Ash exclaimed, "Mom, come on. I'm not helpless. I've been traveling for the past six years."

Delia smiled before saying in a motherly tone, "Of course, honey. I just want to make sure that you had plenty of underwear."

Ash blushed and ignored the laughing Gary. He grabbed his mom before starting to drag her towards the dock. When he was far enough from Gary, he whispered to his mother, "Did you pack the underwear with the teddy bears?"

Delia nodded and replied overly loud, "Of course honey. I know how you get upset without your bears."

Ash blushed again, and started to pull her away faster as Gary started rolling on the ground in laughter. The trio started walking through Vermillion city towards the port of the city. They were quickly in a crowd heading towards the port. Everyone seemed to be heading towards boats and cruises heading towards Pokemon Island and the C.C. Tournament. There were also dozens of small stands on the side of the road, attempting to sell to the many people passing, thus further cramping the group as they walked towards the port.

Ash finally managed to squeeze into the large square where people loaded onto their boats. Currently there were three ships that were loading. Ash turned to his mom and Gary before asking, "So which one is our boat, mom?"

Delia looked around before pointing at an official across the square. She quickly claimed, "I'll just go ask that man." She then quickly walked away before Ash could say anything.

Gary laughed before claiming, "I'll go help her."

Ash quickly volunteered, "I'll go too."

Gary quickly laughed before saying in a mocking voice, "No need to strain yourself, Ash. You can just wait here. I know how difficult it is for you to think."

Ash pouted and sat on a bench as Gary walked away. Gary still always poked fun at him whenever the chance came up. Ash was determined to beat Gary in the C.C. Tournament. Ash would show who the better Pallet Town trainer was.

Ash quickly got annoyed after a few minutes. How long was this going to take? He looked up, but neither Gary nor his mom was by the official they had been talking about. Ash stood up, and started looking around. He couldn't seem to find them anywhere. Ash grew livid. Did they leave him here?

Ash stood up and started walking around looking for his mom and Gary. He couldn't see either of them. He frowned as he started working through the crowd in his search. He started getting pushed and shoved from all sides in the mob. He decided it wasn't worth it, and started working his way to the edge. Finally he reached an empty space where he wasn't in danger of suffocating.

Ash bent down with his hands on his knees to regain his breath, but almost immediately someone covered his eyes. He heard a voice exclaim, "Guess who, Ash!"

Ash struggled for a second before he recognized the voice. He hesitantly asked, "May?"

The hands were removed. He spun around to see May, who immediately spoke happily, "Good to see you haven't forgotten about me while in Sinnoh."

Immediately another voice said, "I wouldn't have been surprised if he had. Ash isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, after all."

Ash pouted when he recognized the voice. He looked to the side to see Misty standing there with a smirk. Ash looked around to see that he suddenly saw Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn. He finally exclaimed, "How did you all get here?"

Brock quickly explained, "Your mom called all of us, and we all arranged to meet here to surprise you."

Ash looked around as he said, "Mom." Finally he saw her next to Dawn.

Delia smiled before claiming, "I was worried about you being by yourself, so I called Brock to ask if he would go with you too. And then Brock suggested this idea to arrange a gathering, and I loved it."

Ash started laughing before pulling everyone into a group hug. It then descended to pleasantries for several minutes. After several minutes, Ash practically screamed, "What, you are actually one of the 'Selected Trainers' Misty?"

Misty seemed slightly offended and looked away with a pout as she replied, "Is there a problem with that. I'll have you know, Ash Ketchum, that my Gym is one of the best in all of Kanto."

Ash scratched his head before finally explaining, "I just thought they would have chosen a little bit more accomplished trainers for that."

Brock held up a hand before claiming, "Actually Ash, I was also selected." Ash looked at him in shock, so Brock explained further, "I think you are overestimating the amount of trainers out there. There aren't quite as many people that place in the top eight as you seem to think Ash. Many of the best trainers don't compete in regional leagues that often. Many are currently taking care of families and such. The 'Selected Trainers' aren't all going to be what you expect."

May quickly added, "Yeah, I even got the invite."

Ash crouched in a corner as he tapped his fingers together with a gloomy atmosphere. He started muttering, "So I guess that Gary was right. I was just thinking that it was bigger than it was." The others patted his back awkwardly. Suddenly his head shot up as he questioned, "Why isn't Gary here right now?"

Delia quickly claimed, "He already got on the ship. He said that he didn't have time to play reunion because he had to write his speech for when he wins the tournament."

Ash immediately yelled, "Like hell I'm going to let Gary win. Come on, let's get on the boat." He quickly started to walk away, only to start slowing down. Finally he came to a stop. He turned around scratching his head as he asked, "Which boat are we on?"

Misty sighed before commenting, "Still the same, Ash."

"Hey."

The group quickly started working their way through the crowd towards the largest ship. After several minutes of waiting in line, the group took turns showing their tickets to the boarding passenger. Ash was last. He turned to his mom and gave her a hug.

Delia pulled back as she ordered, "Make sure that you change your underwear every morning."

Ash laughed before claiming, "Come on, mom. I've traveled through four regions without a problem. Now, I'm going to be staying in a hotel in the middle of the city. It will be like a vacation."

Misty quickly yelled, "Yeah right, Ash. Everyone knows that you would have starved to death without Brock."

Ash pouted before hugging his mom again. Delia quickly informed him, "Professor Oak and I have made arrangements to go to the tournament in a little while. So make sure that I get a chance to see you in action."

Ash laughed before exclaiming confidently, "Don't worry, mom, because I'm going to win the entire tournament."

Ash felt someone tugging on the back of his shirt. He turned his head to see Misty dragging him up the ramp towards the ship. She quickly said, "Hurry up, they are about to raise the ramp."

Ash waved to his mom from the top of the ramp, as the workers removed the ramp. His mom was quickly swallowed up in the crowd as the boat started moving away. Ash sighed before turning around and announcing, "Now it is time for me to win a tournament."

The group chuckled at him before looking around the boat. Dawn quickly exclaimed, "Look, a pool." True to her word, there was a large pool on the deck.

Brock immediately yelled with hearts in his eyes, "Who cares. Look at all the swimsuit babes around the pool."

Brock immediately gave a cry of pain as Max pulled his ear. Max then started to drag him away as he commanded, "Calm down, big boy. No harassing women for you." Misty looked disappointedly at her hammer before having it disappear into thin air.

People started to split up immediately. Dawn, May, and Misty all went off to find their rooms and change into their swimsuits. Max was trying to restrain Brock from walking over to all the 'babes.' Ash suddenly realized that he was all alone. Ash tried to think on what he should do, but suddenly an amused voice spoke behind him, "It looks like they left you all alone, Ashy boy."

Ash frowned as he turned to look at Gary. Gary was leaning against the rail with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. Ash shrugged before pausing. Finally he asked, "I thought you had a speech to prepare."

Gary laughed before claiming, "Nah, its just fun to mess with you."

Ash frowned with another frown on his face. He quickly announced, "Good because you won't win the tournament in the first place. Because I am winning."

Gary shrugged before saying in a mocking voice, "Sure, Ash."

Ash now shouted, "I will win. Just make sure that you meet me in the finals, Gary. I want to beat you on the biggest stage of all."

Gary surprisingly seemed skeptical. He looked at Ash funny before shaking his head as he muttered, "The finals." He now looked at Ash seriously before asking, "Are you really serious, Ash?"

Ash was surprised by the sudden change in Gary. Mocking to serious in a second. Ash quickly questioned, "What do you mean? Of course I'm serious."

Gary sighed before saying bluntly, "Ash, there is no chance of either of us going to the finals. Neither of us have even gotten to the finals of a regional league, and you expect us to do it at the C.C. tournament." Gary leaned forward before continuing intensely, "Ash, this isn't a regional league. Far from it. This is the largest and greatest tournament in the world. There will be champions competing. The elite four. League winners. And who knows who else. There will be trainers that will have enough power to make your Charizard look like a toddler. People train for years in preparation for this tournament. I have been making sure for months that my pokemon were at their peak, but not only did you forget about it, after you received the letter, instead of training, you went on a vacation through the Orange Islands."

Ash quickly objected, "That wasn't a vacation."

Gary quickly cut in, "It doesn't matter, Ash." He grew quiet for a moment before looking at Ash without a hint of humor in his eyes. Finally started speaking slowly, "You need to realize Ash. This tournament…will be the hardest thing you have ever done. Both you, and your pokemon will be pushed to the limit. And even with that, you won't win this thing Ash. We are both sixteen. There are people who compete in this tournament three or four times and never even get to the champion rounds. Yet you are talking about winning this thing. Ash, for once listen to me and get this idea past your thick skull. Do not enter this tournament with any ideas of winning. And remember that if you get to the champion rounds, or the top thirty-two, sixty-four, heck, even the top one hundred and twenty-eight, be thankful. No matter what techniques or crazy ideas you come up with, know this, this is an educational experience." Gary walked away without another word.

Ash was too shocked to even attempt to stop him. Gary was talking about not having any chance of victory. Gary always was confident he could beat anyone. It shook Ash to the core that Gary admitted he had no chance at victory. And Ash could tell that Gary truly believed that.

Ash leaned back against the wall as he thought. He couldn't shake this troubled feeling. Gary had just thrown a curveball. Ash couldn't imagine Gary admitting that he wasn't strong enough to do something. Ash laid his head against the rail as he let out a groan. How was he going to handle this? He couldn't even feel that supreme confidence he always had?

Ash was still in shock when, once again, a voice spoke behind him, "That was rough, Ash."

Ash turned to see Norman and Caroline. Ash was getting annoyed of being surprised by all these people. Ash straightened and said quickly, "Hello, Norman. I didn't know you were on this ship. Good to see again, Caroline."

Caroline nodded and replied, "You too, Ash."

Norman now claimed, "We came with May. I also was chosen to be a Selected Trainer along with May. We just stayed on the boat. We felt that we were an unneeded presence for you guys' reunion."

Ash smiled before saying, "So you were also chosen, Norman. I'm not really surprised by that. You were probably the toughest gym leader in Hoenn for me."

Norman smiled before replying, "Thanks for the compliment."

Caroline tapped Norman on the shoulder before pointing as she exclaimed, "There's May." Ash looked to see May in a swimsuit with Misty and Dawn.

Norman looked at Caroline before suggesting, "Why don't you go and talk to her. I want to talk a little bit with Ash." Caroline nodded before walking away.

Ash watched her leave before asking Norman uncertainly, "What were you going to talk to me about?"

Norman shrugged before informing Ash, "I heard your talk with Professor Oak's grandson." Ash shifted uncomfortably for a moment, so Norman raised his hands to signal to be calm as he continued, "I'm not going to lecture you or anything. Just thought you might need someone to talk to."

Ash looked at Norman for a moment before turning around to look at the ocean as the ship moved. Finally he claimed, "I've just never heard Gary talk like that. He was always the cocky one who thought he was unbeatable. I was always the one who rushed into things head on. I guess I'm a little surprised that Gary thinks he doesn't stand a chance."

Norman quickly asked, "So its not that you are feeling discouraged?"

Ash shook his head before explaining, "Everyone always tells me that I don't stand a chance. Ever since the start of my journey, but Pikachu and I will keep going till we succeed." Pikachu shook his hand in the air as he squeaked in agreement.

Norman chuckled at Ash's eagerness before growing serious, "It is good to hear that, but I hope that you don't get your hopes up too high. The C.C. tournament is unlike anything else you have ever seen, Ash. I should know, I've competed in two."

Ash raised his eyebrows before questioning, "Twice. It only comes around every ten years. That means twenty years. You were battling twenty years ago? Just how old are you, Norman?"

Norman coughed awkwardly before claiming, "I'm thirty-two. I first competed in the C.C. tournament when I was twelve. Man, I was excited. I had only competed in the Hoenn league. There I had only gotten to the top sixty-four." Norman looked into the distance as he reminisced before admitting, "That first C.C. tournament I didn't even get past the preliminary rounds. The next tournament was when I was twenty-two. May was three, and Caroline was pregnant with Max. I trained hard, but I didn't have my head in the right place. I was always distracted about Caroline. She even went into labor during the tournament. Luckily it wasn't during one of my matches, anyways Max was born. I looked at him as a baby. This was my son. The next day I just couldn't concentrate. I ended up losing a match where I was the heavy favorite. I was declared the top one hundred and twenty-eight. That ended that tournament for me."

Ash didn't know what to say. Finally he said awkwardly, "I'm…sorry."

Norman shook his head before continuing, "Don't be. I didn't particularly care at the time. Having a child being born really puts things into perspective. I realized a tournament wasn't the most important thing in the world. Well I continued raising my family for the next few years, three years ago I got my gym leader position."

Ash now asked, "No offense Norman, but why are you telling me this?"

Norman laughed before looking at Ash and explaining, "I just want to tell you something. I think that the reason you are having trouble with Gary is that he has realized something. There will always be another chance. This will be my third C.C. tournament. This will be your first tournament. You are thinking right now that this is your chance. Top eight declared 'masters' and the winner declared 'champion.' You want to fulfill your dream here and now. Gary is currently thinking not of this tournament, but the next. You two are at completely different perspectives right now. So don't worry. You need to forget about how Gary, Brock, May, or anyone else is going to take this tournament. Just focus on what you want to do."

Ash smiled. Norman hadn't said anything he hadn't known, but he still felt better for some reason. Ash nodded at Norman before admitting, "Thanks Norman. That really helped."

Norman nodded before walking away. Ash turned around to look at the water again. He let out a smile before saying loudly, "Alright. Time to win the tournament."

**Later in the day**

"Really Max, you've started your journey?" Ash asked in amazement. It was difficult to imagine the tiny kid he'd traveled with on his own journey.

Max lifted his head cockily, "Of course. I got my first pokemon two months ago, and I've already gotten three badges."

"Cool, so what pokemon do you have?" Ash asked excitedly. Ash faintly heard a cry of pain. Croagunk was getting his training by giving Brock a Poison Jab every minute to stop him from hitting on girls. Max had gotten tired from restraining the unbeatable Brock after a while. Croagunk had since taken over. Everyone else had split up to different parts of the ship. Ash was now talking with Max in the chairs around the swimming pool.

Max shifted his glasses with a grin before starting to say enthusiastically, "I chose Treecko as my starter. Dad also gave me a Slakoth like he always promised me. After that I went searching for that Ralts that I met while traveling with you. Remember?" Ash nodded so Max continued, "It took a while till I found Ralts, who had evolved into a Kirlia, by the way. While searching I took the time to train my pokemon. Treecko and Slakoth evolved."

Ash now questioned, "So you have a Grovyle, Vigoroth, and Kirlia?"

Max nodded before continuing, "Yeah, but I've also caught a Taillow and Shroomish."

Ash nodded before asking, "Can I see them?"

Max nodded before stopping and admitting, "Okay, but not Vigoroth. I'm having a little trouble controlling him. He listens in battles, but he isn't exactly the most well behaved of my pokemon."

Ash nodded before claiming, "Don't worry. I understand what that is like." Remembering Charizard.

Max then released his pokemon. Many trainers were releasing their pokemon all over the ship so it wasn't a problem. A Grovyle, Kirlia, Shroomish, and Taillow quickly appeared. Immediately the Shroomish jumped into Max's lap. Max laughed before looking at his pokemon and gesturing towards Ash as he told them, "This is the trainer I've told you about, Ash Ketchum." His pokemon quickly nodded.

Ash stood up before looking at the pokemon. After several moments, Ash exclaimed, "This is a nice set of pokemon, Max."

Max rubbed his head as he said, "Thanks." He looked at Ash before asking, "Ash, what pokemon do you have on you? I'm sure my pokemon would like to see several of yours. Plus I would like to see any of your new pokemon."

Ash thought for a second. He finally claimed, "Well, several of my pokemon are a little too big for the deck. However, I'm sure I can let several out pokemon." Max smiled and stood up in excitement. Ash smiled before pulling out three pokemon. He tossed them in the air as he announced, "Come on out, guys."

Out of the poke balls came, Infernape, Gible, and Bayleef. They looked around at their surroundings, and Pikachu quickly jumped from Ash's shoulder to join them. Max excitedly started examining them. Ash's pokemon looked awkward at their inspections. Max's pokemon quickly started to mingle with Ash's.

Ash crouched down before asking, "So you are planning to enter the tournament with these pokemon?"

Max nodded before explaining, "Yes, all the gyms shut down for the tournament, and I just couldn't let the opportunity pass me by. Why is there a problem with them?"

Ash looked up before suggesting, "Maybe you should catch a water type? Right now you don't have any pokemon that would have the advantage over a fire type. You have two grass types, and so there is a good chance that someone would use a fire type against you in the tournament. A water type would be able to help you there."

Out of no where, a voice exclaimed, "Yeah, you need a water type." Ash and Max looked over to see Misty in the water. She continued, "A water type is absolutely necessary for a pokemon team. Also Ash, Max is also vulnerable to flying, ice, and steel types would resist all his pokemon. A water type has resistances to all those, so it would really help you Max.

Max nodded in understanding, but asked, "Well where would I get a water type? I guess I could go fishing before the tournament."

Ash stepped back before announcing, "Why wait? There are hundreds of water types right underneath us."

Max walked over to the rail to watch the water twenty feet below them. He then turned and asked said awkwardly, "I think that is impossible, Ash."

Misty quickly said, "Nonsense, you just need a water type to ride on." She then started swimming away before saying, "Hope that Ash managed to think this through cause I'm not gonna help you two."

Ash yelled at her, "I did think it through." He turned around angrily before walking over to Max and explaining, "We just need a pokemon to ride on till you catch a water type, and I got the pokemon right here." He pulled out a poke ball before tossing it over the rail as he yelled, "Lapras, come on out." The water and ice type dinosaur-like pokemon appeared in the water. Lapras gave a cry as it continued swimming along besides the ship.

Max exclaimed before asking in an excited voice, "Woah, a Lapras. I didn't know you had a Lapras. They are really rare, and powerful pokemon."

Ash smiled before explaining, "I caught Lapras when I traveled through the Orange Islands. When I heard the tournament, I called some of my pokemon from training. Lapras was one of those pokemon. I traveled for a week around the Orange Islands to find it."

Max nodded before asking reasonably, "So how are we gonna get down?"

Ash quickly called, "Bayleef, can you lower Max and me down to Lapras with your Vine Whip?" Bayleef cried happily before grabbing Max and lowering him over the edge. Ash heard a yell and a suggestion from Max for Bayleef to drop him softer.

Ash laughed as he got picked up. As Bayleef lowered him, he ordered, "Stay on the deck. I'll yell up when we are done." Bayleef apparently dropped him off softer than Max.

Ash patted Lapras before ordering, "Get us a little way from the ship, but make sure that the ship is always within sight." Lapras gave a cry before angling away from the ship. Lapras easily outpaced the ship, and it started to disappear into the distance. When it was just on the horizon heading towards them, Ash patted Lapras before ordering, "That's enough, Lapras. It is pretty shallow here." Lapras came to a stop.

Max looked into the water before asking, "So how am I going to catch anything? We didn't bring any fishing rods, and I don't have any pokemon other than Vigoroth on me."

Ash smiled before bringing out another poke ball. He then proceeded to release Buizel into the water. The water weasel looked to Ash for orders. Ash proceeded to explain, "Buizel will help. Lapras will take us underwater. Most likely there will be plenty of pokemon, find one you think it would be nice to catch. Then point to it, and Buizel will weaken it so you can catch it. You think you can do that, Buizel." Buizel nodded.

Max quickly said, "Thanks, Ash."

Ash nodded before lifting a hand and announcing, "Let's go." Lapras quickly pulled them under the water. Ash held onto the shell as he went deeper and deeper underwater. He felt his ears popping, and then Lapras stopped descending. Ash opened his eyes to see the underwater world. (Usual underwater scenery from real world.) Entire groups of Luvdisc, Magikarp, Barboach, etc. Ash looked over to see Max looking at all the pokemon. Ash waited for several moments before he got worried. He was starting to run out of breath, and Max didn't seem to be about to choose any pokemon. His head was like a top, constantly spinning to look at the pokemon. After a few more moments, Ash couldn't take it. He hit Lapras on the back, and then signaled to rise. After ten seconds, they broke the surface.

Ash took several deep breaths before informing Max, "You need to hurry up and choose, Max. We don't have a long time down there."

Max protested, "Sorry, but this is a difficult decision. I need to consider their types, evolutions, moves, and everything else."

Ash nodded before saying, "Don't think about all that Max." MAx looked at him funny, so Ash continued, "Don't judge a pokemon by its types. Try and feel any attachment. Some pokemon I see, I immediately feel that connection. Just see if you feel a pull towards a single one." Max nodded, so Ash signaled Lapras again who immediately dived.

Once again, Ash found himself surrounded by dozens of water pokemon. He looked at Max who was intensely searching. Suddenly, Max's hand shot out. Ash followed where he was pointing. At first he didn't see anything, but then he saw a glow. He looked closer to see a single Chinchou. Immediately Buizel launched himself towards the pokemon with Aqua Jet. The Chinchou didn't have time to react before the attack connected and threw it back. The Chinchou took a moment to recover from the attack. The pokemon then started to glow as it prepared for an electric attack. Buizel reacted quickly and launched a Water Pulse. The attack hit before Chinchou could launch its electric attack. The pokemon once again took a several moments to recover. Once it did, it immediately shot a multicolored beam from its antennae. The Psybeam attack was immediately intercepted with a Sonicboom attack from Buizel. Another wave of the Sonicboom went to connect with the Chinchou, completely knocking it unconscious. Max took the chance to throw the poke ball. Immediately Lapras started rising as its passengers were about to run out of air.

Ash gasped when his head broke the surface. He let his lungs fill up several times before looking over at Max. Max was still recovering. Ash announced, "Congratulations, you got yourself a Chinchou."

Max took several more breaths before exclaiming, "That was so cool. I just saw the Chinchou and before I knew it, I was pointing at it." Max suddenly sat up and continued in a panicked voice, "Oh no, the poke ball. Where is Chinchou's poke ball?"

Ash smiled before gesturing with his head, "I think Buizel has you covered." Max looked over to see Buizel holding the poke ball.

Max sighed in relief before reaching over to grab the poke ball. Finally he sighed before announcing, "Alright, I caught a Chinchou. It has a really unique combination. Chinchou will also be able to cover my weakness for flying types also."

Ash nodded along before commenting, "However, it will need some training. It has a lot of potential, Psybeam is a really unusual move for a Chinchou, but it won't stand in the tournament unless it is well trained."

Max nodded. He then quickly started speaking extremely fast, "Your Buizel was really strong. It must be at a really high level to defeat another water type in only three moves." Buizel looked proud at the praise, but Ash started thinking on his own. Buizel was strong, but there would be plenty of strong trainers at the tournament. Maybe he needed to train some more when he got to the island, but surprisingly, he couldn't help the excitement building in him.

Finally Ash patted Lapras before ordering, "Take us back to the ship."

**The next morning**

Ash was given a rude wake up call. He sat up in a panic when the water nailed him in his bed. He finally saw Misty, May, and Dawn all giggling in the doorway, Misty's Staryu was poised in front of them.

Ash asked angrily, "What was that for?"

Dawn giggled before answering, "Just wanted to see your cute angry face."

Misty quickly added, "Plus the ship will be docking in half an hour. I didn't want to spend ten minutes trying to wake you up." The trio quickly left.

Ash sighed before sitting up, and proceeded to get ready to leave. He gathered his things into his suitcase, while trying to be quiet to allow Pikachu to continue sleeping, who surprisingly hadn't been woken by the Water Gun.

After showering, Ash finished cleaning the room he'd spent the night in. After gently waking Pikachu, Ash took his suitcase and started down the hall. It only took a minute to end up on the crowded deck. He worked his way through the mob of trainers till he found Brock and the gang. Brock nodded at Ash, and Ash got ready to finally get on Pokemon Island to compete in the C.C. tournament.

**Just quick note. For anyone who can't believe that I made it clear Ash won't win the entire tournament. I know Ash has to be the main character, but realistically in the anime, compare Ash to Cynthia. Hell would freeze over before he won. Just trust me. Ash will still do good, and this story will hopefully be entertaining. **

**I also just felt like writing about Max catching a pokemon. Chinchou just seemed to fit him.**

**What do you think of my tournament name? The Champions' Crowning or C.C. tournament. I needed to do something other than the usual Master's Tournament, etc. Also quick explanation. This story has the top eight crowned a 'master', but only the winner is declared 'champion.' So Ash might possibly fulfill his dream without winning. Wink wink.**

**Move on to next chapter.**


	2. New Friends Emerge

**For any who skipped straight to the last chapter. Go back one. Good puppy. JK**

**Now the second chapter. **

**Time of the beginning of the story**

Ash was working his way through the crowd as he yelled, "Pikachu. Pikachu…Where are you buddy?" Ash sighed as he continued to walk through the crowd yelling for Pikachu.

After another half hour, Ash was about to take a rest, but suddenly he saw Pikachu in a space looking the other way. Ash exclaimed, "Pikachu." Ash ran forward before picking up the surprised Pikachu. Immediately Pikachu let out a painful Thunderbolt from shock. Ash fell back, charred black, and gave a weak cough.

Pikachu was looking in concern at Ash from his stomach. Ash finally looked at the Pikachu, and gave a weak start as he realized. This wasn't his Pikachu. It had small differences. The tail looked to be shorter, and the red spots on its cheeks were a lighter shade. It also was wearing a tiny marble-sized white ball on a string necklace.

Ash sat up, causing the Pikachu to jump backwards. Ash raised his hands to calm the pokemon down, before saying in a soothing voice, "Calm down. I'm sorry for surprising you. I thought you were my Pikachu, but obviously you aren't." The Pikachu nodded and seemed to relax some. Ash slowly stood before looking down at the Pikachu and asking, "So are you lost from your trainer, too?" The pokemon just had time to nod before a voice called out.

"There you are Sparks. I've been looking everywhere for you," the voice called in a relieved voice. The Pikachu, Sparks, let out a happy cry before running towards the voice. Ash watched as the Pikachu jumped to the shoulder of the stranger. The Pikachu rubbed its cheeks against the stranger while giving a happy 'pika.' The trainer then looked at Ash before suggesting, "Might I assume that this Pikachu I found belongs to you?"

Ash looked down to where the trainer was pointing to see Pikachu walk out from behind the trainer. Pikachu gave a happy cry before jumping into Ash's arms. Ash let out laugh before saying, "Pikachu, you shouldn't wander away from me."

The stranger quickly apologized, "Sorry for Sparks shocking you. He gets a little too excited when surprised. I, luckily, didn't get shocked by your Pikachu." He tapped Sparks on the head before saying in a teasing voice, "Maybe you have trained your Pikachu a tad bit better than I've trained Sparks." Sparks rubbed his head in embarrassment, and Pikachu looked proud.

Ash laughed before claiming, "It wasn't a problem. Pikachu has shocked me so much that it doesn't bother me too much."

The stranger laughed a moment before sticking out a hand and announcing, "My name is Tsurugi Kunimitsu. You can call me Tsurugi."

Ash shook his hand as he replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum. Just call me Ash. Nice to meet you, Tsurugi."

Ash now looked at Tsurugi in detail for the first time. Tsurugi was slightly taller than Ash. He had neat brown hair and light green eyes. He was also dressed rather fancy. He had a white collared shirt, a sweater vest over the shirt, and light brown or tan slacks.

Tsurugi smiled before claiming, "Nice to meet you too." He thought for a moment before claiming, "Oh, Ash Ketchum. I saw you in the Sinnoh League. Top four before losing to that trainer with the Darkrai that ended up winning the entire thing. That was a great match. I though you had it won, but it was unfortunate how it ended. Also that battle with Paul was my favorite match of the entire Sinnoh League."

Ash smiled before before saying, "Thank you. That was definitely the hardest league I've ever done. My pokemon did great." He pat Pikachu on the head, getting a cute 'chaaa' in response. Ash then looked at Tsurugi before asking, "So have you competed in any leagues?"

Tsurugi shrugged before admitting, "Yes, but not too often. I mainly focus on the Battle Frontiers. I did best in my first tournament in Kanto, but that year was unusually easy. I prefer the Battle Frontiers. You can go more at your own pace."

Ash nodded before commenting, "I know what you mean. When I did the Kanto Battle Frontier there was not as much of a rush as earning eight badges in time for the league."

Tsurugi nodded before continuing, "I heard that you ended up beating the Kanto Battle Frontier just before I did."

Ash nodded before asking, "So are you also competing in the tournament?"

Tsurugi nodded before explaining, "Yes, but I decided to let the crowd diminish a little bit, but I hit a little problem. I let my pokemon out for a little bit of fresh air, but somehow I got separated from them all. I was looking for them when I heard Sparks shock you after I found your Pikachu."

Ash scratched his head as he explained about his situation, "I was here with some of my friends, but somehow I got all alone." Ash paused for a moment before suggesting, "I can help you find your pokemon."

Tsurugi smiled before saying softly, "Thank you, but I couldn't impose on you like that. We just met."

Ash laughed before saying, "Come on. Who says you have to have known someone for a year before you can do something nice to help them?"

Tsurugi smiled before saying, "Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." The two started walking through the crowd with their respective Pikachu on their shoulders.

Ash asked, "So what pokemon are you missing right now?"

Tsurugi pulled out a poke ball before claiming, "Luckily Fuji wasn't separated. He might have caused a small problem. So that means a Glaceon, Jolteon, and Espeon. I was having a little Eevee-lution party. Also a Togekiss."

Ash raised his eyebrows as he exclaimed, "A Togekiss. That is a very rare pokemon. My friend Dawn actually has a Togekiss."

Tsurugi nodded before explaining, "Yes, I got Luna, my Togekiss' nickname, from someone else. Luna was a tough nut to crack, but Luna was too kind a pokemon to be angry for long."

Ash pointed as he announced, "And I think I just found your 'Luna.'" A white blot was flying in circles a short distance away.

Tsurugi nodded and started jogging towards his pokemon. Ash quickly followed. The two worked their way through the crowd till they were right below the Togekiss. While Tsurugi looked into the air at Luna, Ash looked at everyone near them. It looked like a lot of kids were around. Ash jumped out of the way as a white missile skimmed by him. The kids let out a cheer.

Ash turned to Tsurugi who put his face in his hands as he muttered, "Not again, Luna" Ash looked at Tsurugi in confusion before looking towards where Luna was landing.

Ash instantly knew what the problem was. On the back of Luna, a small child climbed down. All the other children crowded around as each wanted to get their ride on Luna.

Tsurugi walked up to the kids, who were arguing about who's turn it was. Luna looked happy at the appearance of Tsurugi. Tsurugi looked at the kids before announcing, "I'm sorry, but unfortunately Luna has to come with me. We have somewhere to be." The kids let out groans of disappointment, but the parents, who had been watching, came and started dragging their kids away. Tsurugi smiled at Luna before returning her to the pokeball.

Ash now questioned, "So now we need to look for a Jolteon, Glaceon, and Espeon, right?"

Tsurugi nodded before grinning and claiming, "I think they'll be easier to find though."

Ash looked at Tsurugi before questioning, "What do you mean? Won't it be harder to find three pokemon running around?"

Tsurugi nodded before explaining, "Usually it would be, but I know one thing. My pokemon. They always run off when I get them all together, so I've had to develop a way to find them easier. See, my Jolteon, Volt, is basically an electricity fanatic. He'll always go towards large sources of electricity, and if Volt comes, so will my Espeon and Glaceon. It is actually quite lucky that you are helping me."

Ash nodded before asking, "Let me guess, Pikachu and Sparks?"

Tsurugi nodded before continuing, "While in a forest or a normal city, Sparks would have been enough, but I'm not so sure in this crowd. However, two electric types should be enough."

Ash nodded in understanding. He looked around before suggesting, "How about we find a slightly more secluded spot before we have them shoot Thunderbolts into the air."

Tsurugi quickly replied, "I agree."

The two started working their way through the crowd. They were hoping that after long enough, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon. The crowd was endless.

Ash finally suggested, "Hold on, I got an idea." He pulled out a poke ball. He then released Bayleef from the poke ball. Bayleef started nuzzling him affectionately. Ash laughed before asking, "Bayleef, do you think that you can use Vine Whip to lift Pikachu into the air. Then, Pikachu, you can look for somewhere we can use Thunderbolt safely." Pikachu and Bayleef both nodded in understanding.

As Pikachu was in the air looking around, Tsurugi looked at Ash before claiming, "That was a good idea, Ash. I really appreciate you helping me like this."

Ash laughed before saying, "It's no problem at all. Believe it or not, I don't have much of an idea on what to do right now. I don't even know where my hotel is."

Tsurugi quickly asked, "You are one of the 'Selected Trainers,' right?" When Ash nodded in confirmation, Tsurugi continued, "Then you are most likely at the Milotic Majesty hotel. That's the best hotel in town. I also have a reservation there. I'll tell you what, since you have been helping me, I'll give you a ride to the hotel. My ride is scheduled to arrive at two o'clock so it will be easy to take you there. Your friends are probably at the hotel."

Ash grinned before saying excitedly, "Really, cool. Thanks, Tsurugi." Ash noticed something and pointed up before informing him, "I think Pikachu found a place."

Tsurugi looked up to see Pikachu pointing in a certain direction. Tsurugi quickly announced, "It looks like we just need to walk in that direction."

Ash nodded. When Bayleef lowered Pikachu back onto his shoulder, Sparks jumped from Tsurugi's shoulder onto Ash's to high five Pikachu. Ash laughed and commented, "Looks like Sparks and Pikachu have hit it off too." Ash then turned to Bayleef and claimed, "Sorry, Bayleef, but your size is too difficult in this crowd. I'll let you have some time outside later." Bayleef nodded and nuzzled him again before returning to her poke ball.

Sparks jumped back to Tsurugi before the two started walking towards where Pikachu had been pointing. After only a minute, Ash found where Pikachu had been talking about. It was several empty building. There was an alley between each building. Dark and completely empty. Ash and Tsurugi walked into the alley to finally find themselves without ten people within five feet of them.

Tsurugi commented, "Nice job, Pikachu." Pikachu scratched his head in embarrassment at the compliment.

Ash and Tsurugi exchanged nods before both ordered, "Pikachu/Sparks use Thunderbolt!" Both the Pikachu jumped from their shoulders to launch their attacks straight into the air.

Tsurugi quickly informed Ash, "Volt is probably already running straight towards us with the others right behind him." Ash nodded. The two waited as their respective Pikachu let off occasional Thunderbolts. They ignored the looks some people were giving them as they waited for the pokemon to show up.

After two minutes, they heard a bark. Both turned to look as three streaks headed towards them. As they got nearer, Ash was able to identify what they were. A Jolteon was sprinting towards them, and outpacing an Espeon and Glaceon, who were struggling not to be left behind. Seconds later, the Jolteon was jumping all around Pikachu and Sparks, basking in the electricity they had just given off.

Tsurugi laughed as Glaceon and Espeon started rubbing against his legs. Tsurugi nodded down and pet them as he exclaimed, "You shouldn't run off like that Shiva, Psi. And Volt, I know you like crowds, but it was very worrying for you to run off like that." Volt didn't seem to care as he barked happily while running around Pikachu, who looked nervous.

Ash laughed before looking out the alley. He then commented, "It look like the crowd is finally thinning a little bit, Tsurugi. We should probably hurry before more boats arrive."

Tsurugi looked surprised before nodding, "Okay, guys. Back in your poke balls. You too, Sparks." His pokemon nodded. Tsurugi returned them quickly, except Volt who it took several shots to finally hit. Tsurugi stood and brushed off his clothes before turning to Ash and asking, "Aren't you going to return your Pikachu to its poke ball, Ash?"

Ash looked at him for second before laughing and explaining, "No, Pikachu dislikes being in his poke ball. So I let him just ride on my shoulder. Plus it is nice to always have your best friend around you."

Tsurugi looked surprised before he admitted, "That sounds nice, but I sometimes have some business where my pokemon can't accompany me." Tsurugi looked troubled for a moment before shaking his head and announcing, "You are right. We should probably go register before more people arrive."

**Half an hour later**

Ash looked through the window as one of the entrance workers scanned his pokedex. The screen on the computer started flashing, and the worker started reading the screen. Finally he started saying in a drawl voice, "Ash Ketchum. Hometown of Pallet Town. Starter pokemon is Pikachu. Top sixteen in the Indigo League, winner of the Orange League Islands challenge, top eight in the Silver Conference and Ever Grande Conference, defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier, and top four in the Suzeran Conference. Correct?"

Ash nodded before saying unnecessarily, "Yep, that's me."

The worker didn't give any sign that he heard, he just continued typing at the computer. After a few moments, a small card popped out another machine. The worker grabbed it before handing it to Ash. Ash looked at it to see his picture, name, and a barcode. The worker explained, "This is your C.C. tournament ID card. Keep this on you at all times. This card is required for you to access the official C.C. tournament battlefields, training area, trainer database, and many other privileges throughout the city. This card also tracks any battles, pokemon captures, and any evolutions. There is more information on the tournament database. Next."

Ash looked at his ID card as he walked past the little booth into the actual city area. It was hard to believe this card could do so much. A voice instantly spoke, "I see that you weren't expecting to have your own ID."

Ash turned to look at Tsurugi. Tsurugi had already tucked his own ID into his pocket. Ash put his in his pocket before laughing and explaining eagerly, "Not that. I just felt like this made it official. I am officially a competitor in the Champions' Crowning tournament."

Tsurugi laughed before motioning with his hand and claiming, "Come on. My ride will be arriving any moment now." Ash nodded and the two prepared to walk away when they were rudely interrupted.

"ASH KETCHUM, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST HOUR AND A HALF?"

Ash froze as he recognized the voice. Tsurugi asked tentatively, "What was that?"

Ash said in a frightened voice, "That was a monster even scarier than a herd of rampaging Gyrados.(Even scarier than a pregnant girlfriend to a teenage boy. *Even thinking about it gives me the creeps*) That is Misty." Ash turned around slowly to see his eventual killer.

Misty was stomping till she stood in front of Ash, where she said in a voice that dripped with anger, "Do you realize how long we have been waiting for you? Do you realize how worried we were about you?"

Ash stepped back in fear. (He wasn't sure if Misty still had her mallet.) Finally he gulped before claiming anxiously, "No, but it wasn't my fault." It twiddled his thumbs as he muttered, "I got lost."

Misty started to have steam coming out of her ears as a calmer and more reasonable voice asked, "Didn't we plan on meeting each other at the entrance booths, Ash?"

Ash looked past Misty to see Brock standing behind her with a calm expression on his face. Ash asked quickly, "What do you mean?"

Brock sighed before claiming in a voice growing more impatient, "Before we left the ship I told you that if we got split up, we should simply wait by the entrance booths. Everyone else was here an hour and a half ago. They decided to go to the hotel while Misty and I waited for you to finally show up."

Ash scratched his head as he thought. Finally he mumbled, "Did Brock say that to me before leaving the ship." Everyone waited for several moments before Ash finally announced in a carefree voice, "I have no recollection of such a talk." Brock and Tsurugi fell down in exasperation. Misty prepared to hit Ash over the head with her weird magical hammer, but he got saved by a soft voice speaking.

"I'm sorry, but I think it is my fault that you were waiting for so long. Ash was kind enough to help me with a problem." Misty and Brock finally realized that Tsurugi was there.

Misty asked, a little shocked, "Who are you?"

Tsurugi smiled before saying in a polite voice, "Oh, excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Tsurugi Kunimitsu. It is a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out a hand.

Brock shook his hand as he replied, "Brock Slate. Nice to meet you, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi nodded at Brock before turning to Misty and saying, "And a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Waterflower."

Misty flinched before asking, "How did you know my name?"

Tsurugi smiled before explaining, "My family is one of the sponsors for the Cerulean Gym. I recognized you from one of my trips to your gym."

Misty frowned as she claimed, "Sorry, but I don't recognize you."

Tsurugi smiled calmly as he explained, "I'm not surprised. I mainly talked with your sister, Daisy."

Misty shook her head till she remembered, "What do you mean that it is your fault for Ash being late. He always does this to us."

Tsurugi chuckled before explaining, "I ran into Ash. Earlier several of my pokemon had gotten lost, and he insisted on helping me find them. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this caused you."

Brock smiled before saying, "It is fine. Honestly we expect stuff like this from Ash by now."

They ignored Ash's protest. Misty put her mallet away as she said, "I guess it is okay then. Ash will help anyone who needs it. It is something that he'll do no matter how it effects himself."

Tsurugi shrugged before pointing out, "I wouldn't consider helping people a bad thing." He looked away for a second before announcing, "I still feel guilty about making you wait so long. So I'll make it up to you all. I already promised Ash a ride, and it looks like it just arrived.

The group looked over to see a sleek black car driving up. Ash, Brock, and Misty looked at it in awe as it parked next to them. The door opened, and they watched as a sophisticated looking man in a suit stepped out. The man walked around the car till he stood in front of Tsurugi. The man bowed before saying, "Master Tsurugi."

Tsurugi nodded before saying, "Niles. Is the room at the hotel ready?"

The butler, Niles, nodded before claiming, "The room is more than satisfactory." Niles looked at Ash and the group before commenting, "I see that you made some more friends, Master Tsurugi."

Tsurugi nodded before asking, "Do you think we can fit three more in the car?" Niles nodded without a word. Tsurugi turned to Ash as he quickly exclaimed, "I got shotgun." Tsurugi and Niles were in the car within a few seconds.

Ash groaned as he let out a childish, "No fair." Ash ran forward and opened the door before climbing into the back seat. Misty and Brock chuckled before climbing in alongside him.

As soon as the three of them were buckled up, the car started moving. Ash looked out the window at the passing city. Brock looked around the car for a moment before commenting, "Been a while since I've traveled by car." He looked at Tsurugi in the front before asking, "Do you usually travel by car, Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi shrugged before explaining, "Usually. I travel too much to walk everywhere I need to go."

Misty quickly questioned, "And you have a butler? You also have invested in my gym. Are you rich or something?"

Tsurugi once again shrugged before claiming, "My family is very well off. We aren't the largest or most wealthy, but I definitely have responsibilities. Niles is my only full time servant. He helps me with the financial situations and stuff."

Ash looked up before asking, "So you aren't a trainer full time?"

Tsurugi shook his head before answering simply, "Unfortunately, no."

Niles now added in a professional manner, "Master Tsurugi is friends with his pokemon and works to make them happy. He considers training a healthy outlet for both his pokemon and himself. It allows him to release any stress he is building up concerning the family."

Ash, Brock, and Misty sweat dropped at the butlers words. Tsurugi simply looked back at them with a smile before saying simply, "What he said."

Before anything else could be said, the car started slowing down. Niles announced, "We are about to arrive at the Milotic Majesty hotel." The car came to a stop, and everyone exited the car to stand in awe at the sight before them.

The Milotic Majesty hotel was…awesome. It was one of the largest skyscrapers in the entire town. With approximately fifty floors, and over five hundred feet tall, it was an awe-inspiring building. The large and elaborate entranceway was a work of art. The car was parked under the roof covering the doors. Several valets came forward to park the car in the nearby parking lot. Ash, Brock, and Misty were struck dumb and were simply staring at the hotel with their jaws on the floor.

Tsurugi looked at them humorously before walking forward with Niles. He raised a hand and called happily, "The hotel will be here tomorrow to stare at blankly, you know." This snapped the trio out of their shock, allowing them to follow Tsurugi and Niles into the hotel.

Ash and friends were once again struck dumb by the hotel. Granite pillars decorated the lobby, and the walls were a finely carved granite. Misty gasped when she saw the floor. Beautifully carved stones of all colors were designed to create a picture of a Milotic swimming in a pond with a waterfall. It almost looked like a picture.

A voice spoke, "We were amazed too."

Ash looked to see Dawn walking over. He saw that May, Max, Gary, and a girl he didn't know were walking over. Dawn stopped in front of Ash before saying coldly, "I see Ash finally decided to show up."

Ash backed away from the obviously angry Dawn, and Brock spoke as Ash was trying to think of what to say, "Why are you guys down here? Shouldn't you be waiting in the room?"

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Brock angrily before hissing, "It turns out that our rooms were reserved in your name, Brock. They wouldn't give us the keys."

Brock stepped away nervously before saying, "I'm sorry. I'll go get them now." Brock then walked towards the desk quickly.

Ash angrily stared as Brock fled Dawn's fury. He knew what was coming next. He heard an ominous hiss, "Ash." Ash turned around to see Dawn looming over him. She started screaming, "What the hell, Ash. We wait for you at the entrance for like half an hour, and then we are forced to wait in the lobby. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ash chuckled uneasily as his brain worked. Finally he pushed Tsurugi in front of him before announcing, "I made a new friend."

Dawn looked at Tsurugi who stepped back from the anger she was still radiating. Tsurugi whispered softly to Ash, "Should I be afraid?" Ash nodded quickly without hesitation. Tsurugi replied, "Great." Tsurugi took a deep breath before smiling and saying softly, "Hello. I'm Tsurugi Kunimitsu. I understand that you might be frustrated, but I hope you'll forgive Ash. He was helping me with a problem of mine, and that is why he was late. So if you must blame someone, blame me. It was mainly my fault. I apologize for any inconvenience it caused you. That was not my intention."

Dawn blinked in shock. After several seconds she crossed her arms and turned away as she claimed, "Fine."

Ash peeked around the shoulder of Tsurugi in shock. Finally Ash whispered in awe, "Amazing. You are good, Tsurugi."

Tsurugi chuckled before claiming, "Telling the truth is always the best option available."

Ash paused a moment before saying, "Suuuuurrrrrrrreeeeee. I think you just got a gift." Ash stepped out from behind Tsurugi before pointing at the group and informing him, "This is Dawn…May…Max, May's little brother…Gary, and…" Ash suddenly realized again that he didn't recognize the person.

Ash looked at her. She had black hair that was cut just short of her shoulders, and large green eyes. She was wearing a tight red shirt, and a regular pair of skinny jeans. Her belt was also just hanging around her waist with the side with the poke balls hanging lower. She was very slender and rather attractive.

Misty ran forward till she stood next to the girl. She turned around and looped her arm with the girl before claiming, "This is my friend, Arai."

Arai smiled before saying happily, "Hello, I'm Arai Hikari Cade. Nice to meet you all."

Arai froze when she saw Ash. Everyone looked at Ash to see him with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He shook his head before saying, "Sorry, I just didn't know that Misty had any other friends." Within a nanosecond, a mallet connected with Ash's cranium. Ash crouched down as he cried anime tears.

Misty crossed her arms angrily over the crying Ash before she claimed, "I do too have friends."

Arai giggled before explaining, "I battled Misty a while back at the Cerulean Gym. She beat me easily the first time, and we just hit it off. I trained near Cerulean Gym for a while, and Misty helped me a lot. I barely managed to beat her the second time, but we stayed friends. When we saw each other entering, we just started talking."

Brock chose that moment to return. He announced, "I got the keys to the two rooms. We are on the twenty fourth floor."

Ash turned to Brock before asking, "How will we all fit in two rooms, and why were they in your name Brock?"

Brock shrugged before saying, "I arranged the reservations with all your parents, and they thought, since I was the oldest here, that I should make sure everything goes well probably. As for the rooming, you'll see." Brock looked to Tsurugi and Niles before asking, "What room are you two in?"

Niles claimed calmly, "We are on the forty-eighth floor."

Ash quickly whined, "Awww, why does he got a floor higher up?"

Tsurugi laughed before saying, "I'll explain in a little bit. I'll go see your guys' room, and then you can come look at mine. I think you'll understand then." Ash nodded and the group walked towards the elevator. They started to cram inside.

Ash was smashed against the wall from them all trying to go on the same elevator. Niles stopped outside the elevator and announced, "I believe that this elevator is full. How about I go make sure the room is clean for your friends, Master Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi nodded before replying, "Thanks." The elevator doors closed.

The elevator started rising slowly. Silence filled the cramped elevator. No one felt awkward with five other people in their personal space. You could hear a penny drop, if one did happen to drop.

Gary finally broke the silence by commenting, "The whole butler thing is cool."

Tsurugi nodded before saying, "Thanks."

Gary nodded his head slowly before continuing, "I wish I had a butler." Everyone murmured agreement besides Tsurugi. Awkward.

Tsurugi waited a moment before saying awkwardly, "A butler comes in handy."

Silence once again descended. At that point, the elevator music started playing. The song…What What(In the Butt)… Ash finally exclaimed, "What is up with this music?"

No one gave him an answer. Now they were stuck in a cramped elevator…with the gayest song in the world playing…HELP.

Two minutes later

Everyone stood panting in front of a door. Brock straightened before claiming, "This is one of our rooms." Brock stepped forward and slid the keycard through the card slot. A green light flashed before the door popped open.

People walked through the doors. Everyone gasped and rushed around to look at the room. Only Tsurugi, Brock, and Gary kept their cool. The room was more of a suite than a room. They walked into a sleek room. Part of the family room was on a lower level. On that level there was a large and comfortable leather couch with two matching chairs on either side. On the wall, a flat screen TV was hung on the wall. In the corner, a complete computer set was placed on a desk. One of the walls was also a giant window, allowing them a view of the city.(Bad description. Just imagine a cool suite.)

Also connected to the living room was a small kitchen. A granite counter was also placed to eat on. Ash looked around excitedly at the amazing living space. Ash exclaimed, "This rocks. Are we really gonna be living here, Brock?"

Brock nodded before explaining, "And there are also two rooms. The girls can sleep in the other room. Some will have to sleep on the couch, but I think it is worth it. Our families all pooled together to get a better room."

Ash yelled, "Sweet."

Gary sighed before saying loudly, "It is just a room, Ash." Gary walked towards the computer and pressed several buttons. The computer lit up.

Tsurugi ordered Gary, "Scan your ID card." Gary looked a moment before following. As soon as the ID card was held under the red light, the computer beeped and the window popped up. Tsurugi quickly informed him, "That is the C.C. tournament participation database. You are able to research any person currently registered for the tournament. However, only competitors have access. They have one of these computers in every room to give the competitors access. Although, any computer would work. You'd just have to type in the ID number on your card."

Gary nodded and commented, "This tournament is very detailed." Tsurugi nodded.

Ash quickly asked, "How do you know all that Tsurugi?"

Tsurugi lifted a piece of paper before stating, "I read the pamphlet." Everyone sweat dropped at the simple answer. Tsurugi now smiled before asking, "So you guys want to see my room?"

May asked, "Isn't it the same as this one ?"

Tsurugi smiled and shrugged before saying in an amused voice, "Maybe. Why don't you come and see?" His tone of voice made it irresistible.

After everyone put their luggage away they all headed towards the elevator. Thankfully this ride wasn't quite so uncomfortable. They were now on the forty-eighth floor in front of a door. As Tsurugi prepared to open the door, Ash realized that doors were farther apart on this floor. Before he could think too much about that odd fact, the door opened.

Ash walked through the door to gasp, for the hundredth time that day. Tsurugi's room was similar to theirs…only better. It was bigger, fancier, and just plain better. Ash admitted, "Dang, I wish I was staying in this room."

Tsurugi smiled before saying, "You guys could hang in here if you want to. I would always enjoy company."

Ash said in a grateful voice, "Thanks, but we couldn't do that. That would be taking advantage of you."

Tsurugi shrugged before gesturing at the enormous room before asking, "What would Niles and me do in here alone. This place is easily big enough for more people. Plus, I'm offering it."

Ash thought for a moment before laughing and scratching his head as he exclaimed, "Gee, thanks then." Ash thought for a moment before asking, "Why is this room larger than ours, though?"

Brock cut in to explain, "This hotel is designed like that. The higher the floor, the more high class the room. Since this is the forty-eighth floor, its one of the best they got."

Ash asked in awe, "You mean that there are rooms better than this?"

Tsurugi nodded before adding, "Yes. Most of the best rooms were reserved by the tournament for the top contenders. I barely managed to obtain this room. The tournament basically reserved all these rooms."

Ash commented, "Awesome."

Gary walked towards the door with a smirk. He now called, "Do you guys intend to stay here gawking at our accommodations, or do you think that you should realize a major tournament is about to start? I'm going to go to the battlefields and get some practice in. Smell ya later."

Ash yelled at Gary, "We know that. Sorry for appreciating our rooms." Ash angrily glared at Gary.

Tsurugi motioned with his hands as he said in a calming voice, "Don't worry, Ash."

May now claimed guiltily, "We probably should go down to the battlefields. The tournament opening ceremony is tomorrow."

The group nodded. Ash started to feel pumped as he thought about the tournament starting soon. Ash turned to Tsurugi before saying, "Tsurugi. I challenge you. Let's have a battle." Pikachu shook his hand/paw in the air to emphasize.

Tsurugi smiled before pulling back his coat to reveal the poke balls at his waist. He said confidently, "Sure. I'll battle you." The two looked at each other competitively.

**Tsurugi belongs to Tendou Souji…well did. Hehe, I now have control over Tsurugi in this story. I'll make him evil. Nah. Tendou, hope I got Tsurugi right. P.S. I changed Sparky to Sparks in case I include Richy. Plus, Sparks is just cooler.**

**In reference to the elevator scene, me calling What What(In the Butt) gay is by no means meant to be an insult. It is true. The singer even admits it. That does not mean I insulted any homosexuals reading or anyone who personally likes the song. I just think that the song would be very awkward in an elevator. Please don't chew me out. **

**Also, Arai Hikari Cade belongs to DarkNinjaAlchemistMayra, however in a situation similar to Tsurugi. PM me if I did it wrong.**

**Sorry guys, I got a lot of OC's(approximately twenty eight). I'll add more, but not everyone will be included. I also won't post a list of who I will use. Sometimes you start writing something, and you realize it doesn't work. So until I post them, no guarantee for anyone.**

**I'm sorry there were no battles. I was going to include Ash vs. Tsurugi, but my battles are always long. I wanted to publish now.**

**Now, you can effect my story. I want to know if I should put Giselle in this story too. Originally in Fighting Alone I thought she would just be…there. A one shot character who was fun to write. However I'm surprised how much people like her, and how much I enjoy writing about her. Vote on my profile or review. **

**Also review any potential couples. I don't even have an idea on that yet.**

**Next I'll update Fighting Alone…unless people hate this cliffhanger enough to want me to update this one again first. Most likely Fighting Alone though.**


End file.
